


Dime

by rosodoro



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor, Drunk Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hank is there to be annoyed with a sexually frustrated deviant, I promise, Swearing, but really just sexually active, it's there or at least it WILL be, no hoe shame, obligatory asshole gavin but what's new, reader is kind of a hoe, smut is mentioned in second chapter and beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosodoro/pseuds/rosodoro
Summary: But more importantly, Connor had been reflecting throughout the past few days.He may not be wired to serve or meet certain goals anymore, but Connor learned to dissect which characteristics had been programed in his software and the qualities that made him human. He discovered much more about himself, and in particular, that he still was determined to complete any task he put his mind to. And after meditating upon Gavin’s remark, he found himself intent carrying out this objective.--In other words: Connor wants to be the best you've ever had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a bit background; Deviant Connor still works for the DPD since, during the confusing process of finding genuine passions, helping people and protecting them was the only clear one. The reader is a forensic examiner, usually accompanying on crime scenes and etc. Connor has interacted with her, friendly and warmly. So yeah, they are good friends, and Gavin's there for the sexual harassment/ to be doubtful of Connor and making him jealous. Reader is a woman comfortable with her sexuality and hasn't found a man to actually make her orgasm, even in her heart. Connor is basically going to make that his mission 
> 
> Title and first line comes from this song I heard today and can't get out of my head lol

“Don’t you know that you’re fuckin’ with a dime? Don’t even waste her time.”

Gavin’s terse remark immediately pulled Connor’s focused gaze from the fatigued female examiner who found her excuse for being two hours late blamed on mere ‘traffic’ wasn’t working with Captain Fowler. He had noted that the large iced coffee held in your hand and the noticeable hungover state you were in due to your disheveled appearance were the true causes of your tardiness. 

Connor swiveled in his black leather chair to face Gavin completely, fostering a deadpan glare. He supposed if he genuinely cared about the domineering and intolerant detective’s opinions, his glower would have been much more evident or harsh. Connor had learned to ignore Gavin’s heckling, especially when it came to you. However, his comment held you as unattainable  — something that made his biocomponents, his heart feel tight. 

After you had dragged your nauseous and sore carcass to your cubicle, you had spent roughly a half hour silently briefing today’s files to yourself. Persistent weariness and Gavin’s assault of flirtatious advances drove you to meander into the break room. 

As soon as the Keuring finished brewing your fresh coffee, a friendly voice said your name with delight. As you turned with a sluggish smile, your eyes landed on Tina Chen  — an DPD officer and also your coworker who is almost  _ too _ involved in your love affairs. Regardless of her eagerness to hear about failed dates or outright strange tinder messages, she was your intelligent and compassionate friend.

Once you both settled into the now alarmingly uncomfortable break room chairs, Tina hit you with the first question, “How was he?”   
  
Exhaling after a long gulp of coffee, you breathe, “Tyler was .. nice, I guess.”

“What do you mean? Where did you guys go?”   
  
Your right hand massaged your temple, but it did not help to dull your throbbing headache. “Took me to Jimmy’s bar, which was weird since that’s our usual Friday. Jimmy made a comment how I would slowly turn into an alcoholic if I started showing up on Wednesdays, too.” 

Lazily swirling your coffee cup with a small laugh, “Anyway, we just ended up getting wasted and hooked up at his place. Nothing else, really. Found out he literally has a bedroom straight out of frat movie. Posters of bikini-clad models on shiny cars all over the room, red solo cups everywhere, the whole shebang.”

Once you and Tina jested over how it will be absolutely impossible to find a perfect man with an exception for fiction, newfound energy motivated you to actually work until it was acceptable to go home and hibernate until tomorrow morning. 

Nursing another brewed coffee in your hands, you were unaware of certain warm brown eyes studying you longingly as you strolled towards your cubicle. They traced every side-to-side swivel of your hips and detail of your beautiful face.

Musing privately about your relationship with him, Connor can always first describe you as amiable and considerate of others. Every Monday, you would bring donuts into the station, and he observed that you learned every officer’s favorite one. Unless someone had been outright rude, he has rarely seen your attractive features reflect anger. You were also incredibly resourceful and organized, always being on top of your daily assignments and willing to help others. Some officers would even seek you out for advice.

Other than your generous character and intelligence, Connor found himself aware of your physical appearance. You were absolutely alluring to the deviant, with your soft lips and how they would spread into a breathtaking smile. He always enjoyed knowing that he was the source of that incredible smile whenever you both interacted, whether he would offer to eat lunch with her or musing together about how pestering Gavin’s antics were. Connor was absolutely enamored with the laugh that left your lips. But what Connor found furthermore captivating was your entire body; the way your hips moved when you.. Well, whenever you  _ moved _ . Their movement was enchanting, and he would have to fight to tear his eyes from you to avoid anyone else noticing his trance-like stare. Especially on the days you wore a skirt. 

Just like the one you wore today. 

 

-

 

Connor was a firm believer that, no matter the statistics of an event, there is always a chance the unlikely can occur. Especially now, as he was deviant and learning more about the unpredictable quality of reality. 

That’s how he found himself genuinely excited and admittedly nervous to be invited by Officer Tina Chen to join his coworkers at Jimmy’s tonight. He normally remained with the new addition of his simple home, a Bernese Mountain dog, or sat with Hank while the others sat at a booth, lively chattering away. 

Of course, he would notice your presence the second you would enter the small, cozy bar but would find his entire body seize upon seeing you. He  _ definitely  _ preferred the outfits you wore those evenings, but he couldn’t find a way to execute his plan of sharing a night besides you in that booth. Connor would become nervous and intimidated whether you were catching up with him and Hank or drunkenly arguing with your coworkers about which character they would all be from a famous sitcom.

But more importantly, Connor had been reflecting throughout the past few days.

He may not be wired to serve or meet certain goals anymore, but Connor learned to dissect which characteristics had been programed in his software and the qualities that made him human. He discovered much more about himself, and in particular, that he still was determined to complete any task he put his mind to. And after meditating upon Gavin’s remark, he found himself intent carrying out this objective.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.. I'm so fucking PROUD of this chapter. You have no IDEA. I really hope you are just having mini heart attacks like me right now (but please don't die because I cannot be held responsible).

The second you and Tina step foot into Jimmy’s, you each started the evening with two shots of vodka. While most of the officers preferred whiskey or gin, you and Tina had _actual_ taste buds and stuck to flavored vodkas and rums. Besides, you were a lightweight  — so if you were going to recklessly abandon all of your self-control, you may as enjoy the taste.

 

“Connor! Hank!” Hearing the clink of the shot glass as you place it onto the grubby bar, you happened to spot your favorite duo discussing this season’s sport highlights with Jimmy. Connor’s heart tightened once he heard your sweet, friendly call, turning towards you with the boyish smile that never failed to brighten your day.

 

“Have you guys finally convinced Jimmy to actually hire a cook yet? I always end up craving chicken fingers, and my hunger grows more and more _unbearable_ every week.” You only half-joked about the lack of food in this place, but a smile spread across your lips when it had earned Hank’s laugh.

 

Normally, Connor would be very engaged in the conversation especially if you were involved. However.. words failed to escape his lips and any thought immediately froze when his dark brown eyes wandered down to view the new outfit you deemed worthy of tonight. Your lacy black bralette could scarcely be noticed underneath a semi-sheer white cropped camisole, and he definitely noticed the slight midriff  — which drove him absolutely _wild_  — between your top and the black asymmetrical tulip-hem mini skirt which filled out your hips perfectly.

 

“ _Jesus_ , kid, try not to be so obvious.”

 

Hank’s gruff statement snapped Connor out of his trance, and after his accelerated heart calmed down, he thanked God those words weren’t leaving your mouth.

 

—

 

Once you finished badgering Hank about making his next task to get Jimmy to finally hire a cook or _at least_ allow delivery at the bar, you made your way towards Tina and your coworkers. She had ordered you two Moscow Mules, and they went down like water as Chris relayed stupid calls he received from residents who couldn’t comprehend that being rude to a restaurant's staff would reasonably get them kicked out.

 

Eventually, the rest of your coworkers meandered towards the pool table, and you and Tina didn’t even bother to attempt entertaining a round. During the last time you played, you realized your recent paycheck simply wasn’t going to be worth the punishment of paying for everyone’s drinks every time you lost.

 

“Okay, okaaay,” Tina declaration to you tumbled from her mouth in a slurred voice. “So, I was thinking on my way home from work today, okay? And I think _maybe_ you should try out an android hottie.”

 

Connor wouldn’t call this eavesdropping; he was merely being aware of his surroundings. When the particular phrase “android hottie” hit his ears, he couldn’t help but focus on the conversation occuring in the booth behind him.

 

“Pfft!” You felt your current drink, a rum and coke, catch in your throat. After laughing through short coughs, “Yeah, you know what? _Fuck_ regular guys. _Fuck_ dates, none of them has ever made me cum anyway.”

 

With a bodily twitch emerging against his dark slacks, Connor immediately knew right then and there his mission was updated. He was aware you had a few suitors and frequently tried courting men, but from your energized slur, he knew you were not satisfied. Maybe he could be the one to change that. The idea of being the _one_ was an intoxicating thought, and he attempted to hide his bulge with a relaxed hand placed on his thigh.

 

You swirled the glass in your hand, watching the smooth movement of your drink. “I mean, I did hear android sex is better. But, I don’t know, only if one, like, came up to me.” Your entire body felt loose, and your face felt warm as you continued your conversation with Tina.

 

“Ooh, what about Connor?” Tina held a large grin, visibly the same level of inebriated as you. The sudden mention of his name brought an equally large smile across your lips as you imagined being that close and intimate with the deviant. When intoxicated, you were usually loud, affectionate, and confident. However, those detailed images and thoughts swirling around your imagination fostered doubts. Connor was one of your close friends at the DPD, and you feared an intimate night, or even a messy attempt at suggesting one to him, may cause an awkward tension between you two. You would never want to ruin the bond you had with him.

 

“Well, I don’t kno— ,” you began cautiously until Tina cut you off.  
  
“Well, I _do_ know he’s staring at you, like, right now.”

 

You felt your chest tighten and risked a glance in Connor’s direction  — only to discover his eyes absolutely glued on you.

 

Okay, this was your moment to shine. Making your movements look as casual as your intoxicated state could allow, your right hand imitated adjusting your top but in a way to push your cleavage up. Meanwhile, your left hand tossed your hair behind your shoulder to showcase your neck and collarbone. Tina mocked asking you to grab her a refill of her Mai Tai, and you rose slowly to complete your fake task, shooting a glimpse towards Connor which reassured you he was _definitely_ studying your movements.

 

Connor’s rich brown eyes were trained on each slow sway of your hips before noticing how irresistible your parted, smooth lips were. He yearned to become familiar with their touch, to feel them against every inch of his skin.

 

“Just go ahead already and try to _woo_ her,” Hank was fed up with an absent minded Connor as well as the deviant’s unmistakable bulge he failed to conceal to at least him. “Just fucking remember to tuck the tip first.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Lieutenant.” Connor could feel his faint blush darkened across his face and followed Hank’s advice discreetly.

 

“Jimbo, can I get another Mai Tai?” you smiled in ditsy fashion and from your peripheral vision, you could make out Connor’s lean build approaching you as you leaned against the bar. Jimmy nodded, grabbing another glass.

 

Connor leaned against the bar besides you, and you both smiled at each other. _Man_ , he really did have a handsome boyish face and those freckles almost made your heart explode out of your chest. You wish you could squeeze his adorable face and pepper it with loving kisses.

 

After he asked Jimmy for a glass of whiskey for Hank, you heard him speak quietly to you, “You look absolutely beautiful tonight.”

 

When those words left his slight smirk, you had half a mind to dial 9-1-1 that instant because you felt as if you were having a heart attack. His voice as he called you beautiful made the butterflies in your stomach flutter rapidly. Something about Connor’s jawline and the sweet, genuine look in his brown eyes made you eager to jump his bones and not give a _damn_ about anyone in the room.

 

Connor noticed the small blush and pleasantly shy smile forming across your face.. from his words. Outwardly, he tried his best to seem suave and composed, running his deft fingers through his dark hair. Inwardly, Connor felt tense and as if he could run laps around Detroit due to intense energy pulsating through his body.

Leaning closer to him somewhat clumsily, you lowered your voice with a playful tone, “Are you usin’ that pomade I got you for secret Santa? Because, fuckin’ damn, I did well.” A laugh left your lips as your eyes focused downward on the wood panels beneath your feet. You could hear a sincere laugh from Connor before his body slid closer to yours.

 

“I happened to overhear you and Tina earlier. I was wondering if perhaps.. I could be the one to help you with that problem,” his low voice sent shivers throughout your body. Your face grew warmer, and you could hear your heart about to explode from your chest.

 

“Because of that skirt you’re wearing tonight..,” his fingers lifted your chin so your eyes met his, “I am more than willing to help.”

 

That last comment from Connor’s mouth made you practically want to beg him to bend you across the bar this _instant_ and take what he pleased. The last fraction of your conscious that was sober decided that it’d be better to wait until you were alone.

 

Your slender hand rested against his chest, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt, before they slid towards his hips to gently palm his bulge. Connor’s entire body felt flush and warm, entirely caught off guard by your forward actions. As the air in your lungs almost caught in your throat, you breathed desperately, “Order one of those driverless cars.. “

 

Connor didn’t even think twice, immediately ordering one as your demand left your lips and rested as a warm breath across his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! I'm so excited to have finally posted this. I can't wait to hear back from you guys because I think this chapter is SO MUCH better than the first. Will the next chapter that I am currently crafting contain messy makeouts in a car and then finally the smut I promised? Who KNOWS! 
> 
> Please leave suggestions and comments! Your comments literally motivate me to write and make my heart absolutely swell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the PROMISED smut! I wrote it all romantic because this is my first time writing smut so?? it's not gonna be RAW, just dreamy because you ARE Connor's dream. I really hope you all like it and I haven't let you down!

Between the ungodly friction of your hips against his bulge and his lips hastily nipping at and kissing your slender neck, you felt as if you died and were currently in Heaven. You were unashamed of the heavy breaths leaving your lips as his large hands squeezed your thighs. Even if you had a slight tendency to be overdramatic, you suddenly believed all the pointless hookups in your life led up to now. You were aware of what you wanted — no,  _ needed _ — and it was Connor.

 

The touch of his fingers and body pressed against yours were fatal to any shred of pride you had left, but frankly, you didn’t care anymore. You wanted every inch of your body to belong to him.

 

Connor was in absolute bliss with every touch of your skin and the pressure of your small body on top of him. He couldn’t  _ believe  _ this was actually happening.. you in his arms, your brief pants caused by  _ him.  _ Every and any thought raced inside his head along with a strange sense of no control washing over him. 

 

Raking your hips against his lap for the unbearable friction, you couldn’t fight the words stumbling from your parted lips, “Everything is holding me back from just  _ fucking  _ you in this car right now.”

 

And Connor couldn’t agree more with your breathless whimpers. 

 

When he pulled back from your marked neck, he took in the tempting sight of your disheveled state: rosy cheeks, eager pants escaping from your mesmerizing lips, the strap of your camisole fallen to rest upon your upper arm.. 

 

The undeniable lust in your half-lidded eyes awakened a primal urge that had already been building inside of his core. Connor was falling wholeheartedly into everything you were offering. 

 

With a gentle halt, the couple realized they finally arrived at their destination — which made them all the more eager. Connor held you against his side as you approached the front door, an arm snaking around your waist and a desperate hand gently squeezing your ass. 

 

You practically threw yourself against him as you pulled him inside, Connor between your impatient kisses and the door. Unsuccessful in your inept attempts of wrapping your legs around his waist, Connor understood your need and lifted you upon him. Your legs clung to his built frame, and his hands roamed every shape of your body. He simply couldn’t get enough of you.

 

Connor knew the basic structure of your house; he had been there countless times before, whether it was to bribe you to go to a case with breakfast or to return an item you purposely forgot at his desk. As he carried you tight against him, he hastily headed towards your bedroom. 

You hadn’t even landed on the bed yet when you had started tearing your camisole and skirt off. With your bare body now exposed, you felt as if you were in an entire dream as you laid across your soft bed. Every fiber inside you wanted to touch; your fingers curled all over your skin and breasts, inviting Connor to just  _ take  _ what was his rightfully his.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ..” Connor didn’t mean to stare, but how could he ever tear his eyes away from you? He was utterly fixated on every curve of your exposed figure. Blissful disbelief raced throughout his mind, and his face felt warm. You were doing this for him.. with him. He was helpless against your beckoning to come closer.

 

Curling his fingers into your soft hair, he laid himself besides you with his other hand trailing along your waist. Your wet, smooth lips immediately captured his, and your leg draped over his thigh as your hips rubbed against him. Your body was begging for friction, yearning for the moment when Connor would finally slide into you and fulfill all of your cravings, the delicious thoughts causing a flourishing sensation to flow within you.

 

Connor’s touch lingered on your skin, and your palm caressed his face as you kissed him slowly and softly this time. His large hands gently pulled you to rest easily against him, your thighs straddling his hips and feeling his bulge against your sopping heat. Pressing your hips against the cock that was pressing against the confines of his slacks, you leaned towards his ear with a hot breath, “Why the fuck are you still dressed?” 

 

When your sultry whisper drew Connor out of his trance of memorizing every curve of your hips and the softness of your breasts, he found himself quickly wondering the same exact thing. Once you raised your hips slightly so he could eagerly unzip his pants and slide them down, you went to work with unbuttoning his shirt. His bare chest felt firm and fit against your soft palms, your fingers roaming his perfect figure and waist. 

 

When you saw the silhouette of his cock confined inside his boxer briefs, your slender hands didn’t hesitate to grasp it. Once Connor tugged his briefs downward, his full length was bared to you. With the first slow stroke of your hands, a small gasp left Connor’s mouth, causing you to tenderly draw your eyes towards his face. 

 

Connor could feel your sensuous gaze roam over his vulnerable blush, but the sensation of your soft fingers teasingly pumping him was driving him overwhelmingly  _ wild.  _ Half-lidded dark brown eyes traced the smile spreading across your round lips. Before he could process the slight shift in your movements, a surprised, guttural moan escaped his throat as you slid his entire length gradually inside you. 

 

“ _ Mmm _ ,” delightful hums resonated from your sweet lips, resting a gentle hand upon his shoulder while the other caressed his cheek. Your stroke against his face caused his hazy eyes to focus on your flushed face, which held a smitten and pleasured smile. The tantalizingly slow pace in which your hips moved drew another moan from his lips, and as Connor’s eyes fluttered with lovely bliss, you felt as if you utterly had the deviant wrapped around your finger. You desired for your love to feel like absolute  _ heaven _ .

 

Connor’s hands rubbed and lightly gripped your thighs with each teasing pump and grind of your torturous hips. Your body, your love felt like —  _ was —  _ an entire blessing to Connor. Your breathless pants were like a song he never wished to stop listening to, and every nerve inside his body experienced shockwaves of pleasure. He felt undeniably intoxicated by your presence and beauty that could make any man’s knees weak. 

 

Drinking in the husky breaths and moans pouring from his appetizing lips, your hips quickened your pace and were nearly blinded with bliss. A pleasant pressure was building up in your core, and your loose body moved passionately as you ran your fingers through your messy hair. All of the tender expressions traveling purely across his boyishly handsome features caused you to feel smitten with his entirety. Connor’s gaze, focused completely on you, made you only more eager to unravel in front of him.

 

Your back arched as sinfully melodious moans slipped from your lips, enamoured with the pleasurable shivers traveling throughout your body as you took in every inch of him.

 

“ _ Get on your pretty hands and knees _ ,” Connor demanded breathlessly, incapable of being able to withstand his primal desire anymore. Your tortuous hips and the captivating view of your bare chest as your back arched with delight finally pushed him to the edge, his insatiable hunger reaching its peak to earn more of those delicious sounds pouring from your mouth. 

 

As you fervently complied to his command, you laughed softly when you playfully wiggled your ass to invite Connor further to absolutely demolish every aspect of you.  

 

And Connor was dedicated and longing to consume the provocative, _intoxicating_ vision of you in front of him.. _only_ for him. You were his enticingly beautiful sin, and he was determined to be the one to solely bring you heavenly, ethereal bliss. 

 

While Connor’s large hands felt the soft skin of your raised hips and ass, you rested your head against the sheets, fingers gently roaming over the silky fabric. Their grip soon tightened as you gently gasped, adjusting to Connor’s girth and length as he slowly slid inside you. 

 

“ _ Mmm..  _ you feel  _ so good _ .” Words dripped between your breathless moans, and your praise sounded just as euphoric against Connor’s ears as every sensation that flowed throughout his lean, muscular body. 

 

Encouraged by the hymns streaming from your lips, the paces of his thrusts quickly fastened. As he entirely filled you, pushing into the heat of your core, his lips peppered your narrow shoulders and neck with sloppy, loving kisses. Connor’s hips followed a steady pace which grew rougher with each buck, and his hot breaths against the nape of your neck caused your entire body to tremble. Heavy, sultry kisses lingered across your cheek until his fingers guided your chin so that his gaze met your half-lidded eyes. 

 

Everything about the firm pressure of his body on top of your trembling frame and the lust — the  _ devotion _ — in the attention he gave you was more than enough to strengthen the building tension in your core and bring his name pleading from your lips. 

 

“Connor..  _ fuck, _ ” your vulnerable pants were interrupted by waves of mounding pleasure, waves of bliss threatening to wash over you. “ _ Harder.. fuck me. _ ”

 

He was utterly helpless against your pleads, and the delectable sight of your flushed face and parted, wet lips earnestly moaning his name caused him to surrender whatever sliver of self-control that he held onto. Connor’s lips drank in every desperate, sultry sound escaping from your throat. 

 

Connor’s own guttural moan pulled him from your sweet lips, and his eyes fluttered with pleasure over the heavenly, overwhelming sensation of your slick heat absolutely surrounding and tightening around his girth. 

 

He breathed your name, his voice low, “ _ Fuck,  _ you feel so  _ good _ .”

 

“I…,” your voice struggled between thick, heavy gasps and hums. “I’m gonna  _ cum..”  _

 

Connor groaned, his hips starting to lose their rhythm as he lost himself within you and continued roughly pounding inside you. Crying out with immense pleasure, your quaking frame was filled with uncontrollable, overpowering waves of bliss as the sheets crumpled between your fingers.

 

Your cries of pleasure and the intense, uncontrollable tightening of your walls encompassing his cock sent surges of pure ecstasy throughout Connor’s body pushed him over his overwhelmingly blissful peak. 

 

Connor’s fingers trembled slightly as they lingered along your hips after he pulled himself from your weary body. He laid himself besides you, welcoming your tender frame into his secure embrace. Every inch of your glowing face, with rosy cheeks and drowsy eyes, was entirely beautiful. 

 

His composed guise always, without fail, melted whenever you were around. For the first time, Connor felt what he  _ knew  _ was love. It wasn’t the passion he held for protecting people while resolving cases across Detroit. It wasn’t the peace he found when the setting sun painted golden hues onto the clouds above.

 

It was all of that, and more. 

 

This love was undefinable and unconditional. He yearned to share everything with you — the brightest peaks and deepest valleys of life. Your laugh was a sound he never wanted to cease hearing, and your smile brought tranquility to his daily strenuous environment. The future will always be unpredictable, but Connor knew he undeniably wanted you to be a part of his. 

 

Parting his lips to express the unshakable warmth in his heart, Connor realized you had fallen fast asleep, nuzzled against his chest. A soft exhale left his nose, and he gently smiled, holding you closer as you slumbered away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH okay, let me know if you liked it!!   
> Leave comments, suggestions! Or even requests! Because I'm in love with this computer boy.


End file.
